Blood sharing is kind of personal
by hazelheart93
Summary: Set after 4x02, Stefan, Damon and Caroline are fighting over the best way to teach Elena vampirism. Elena, sick and tired, calls the one person, she knows she can trust. Elijah. One-Shot. Rated M for a good reason ;)


**After watching 4x02, I couldn't stop thinking about this!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a week. A week full of deaths, of blood, of fighting, of bickering, of disagreements, of training and of stress.

Elena Gilbert had died a week ago and she was still adjusting to her new life as a vampire. Granted she had it a lot easier than all of her friends, since she had three very devoted teachers. The problem was that those teachers were constantly fighting each other.

Caroline thought making a plan was in order. Listing all the things she needed to learn before she could go back to school and her every day life.

Damon wanted her to feed and get over it. He wanted to teach her how to drink human blood from the source – and if she wanted to – without killing the victim.

Stefan on the other hand was convinced, that Elena, out of all vampires, could and should master the animal blood diet. He was worried, that the compassion she felt for others would make her go off the deep end, when she accidentally killed someone. So his answer was animal blood.

Elena agreed to all of them. It wasn't like she was afraid of picking sides, it was just that each one of them had their arguments, that convinced her to believe and trust them. She was confused and she was sick of playing the girl in the middle, being torn by two brothers and now her best friend.

So, on day three Elena had gathered all her strength and called the one person, she knew, would know best how to handle any situation.

When she heard his lightly accented voice over the phone, her stomach clenched. She was nervous. Maybe he wouldn't want to help her. After all, he had admired her humanity and now that was gone. She was dead, like the rest of them.

"Elijah." She greeted him, her voice shaky but confident.

"_Elena._"

The way he said her name made her inside tinkle. She suppressed a smile and took in a deep breath. "I need your help."

He hadn't asked her for what it was. He just told her, that he would be there by tomorrow and then the line was disconnected.

Elena hadn't told her friends about him. She didn't need to, she knew that Damon would throw a tantrum, Stefan would gave her a disapproving look and Caroline would gasp and look at her with confused and slightly suspicious eyes. They would find out about him, when he made his presence known.

Not to her surprise, Elijah arrived exactly twenty-four hours after her call. The first time Elena saw him with her heightened sight nearly knocked her from her feet.

His dark suit, perfectly fitted as always, – except for the one Mrs. Lockwood had given him – his dark hair, his skin. When she had finally looked into his eyes, she had gasped. She had always seen his eyes as dark brown orbs, but now, she could see the specks of green in them. His eyes looked impossibly deeper than before and once again, Elena was absolutely sure, that those eyes were to get lost in.

After her first impression, she took in his smell, his voice, his every graceful movement.

While she had been human Elena, had always felt nervous around him. She had thought it was because of the fear she had felt during their first meeting, but in the next few days she found out that it was because she, Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger, was attracted to Elijah Mikaelson, the original vampire, the brother of the man that had destroyed her life.

It felt surreal. But whatever she did, she couldn't keep her heart from jumping whenever his fingers grazed over her skin, she couldn't stop staring at him, even while he was doing nothing special, couldn't stop gasping when he was suddenly in her personal space. She was barely keeping herself from kissing his lips, touching his face or disheveling his perfectly neat hair.

Naturally the Salvatore's weren't happy with her decision to trust Elijah once again. But Elena had made clear that she needed his help and he had been ready to stay and teach her the basics of control.

With Elijah on her side, Elena had always felt braver. Towards him, the Salvatore's and the whole world.

So, on her seventh day as a vampire, her third day with Elijah, she had asked him to teach her how to hunt an animal on her own. Before that Stefan had always grabbed the animal. She wanted to be independent and she needed to learn everything she could.

It was late afternoon and the sky was clouded heavily. Elena was wearing her work-out clothing, that she had used while training with Ric and Damon the past few months, Elijah on the other hand was wearing a very expensive looking suit.

"You really wearing a suit? For this?" Elena had asked him upon opening the door.

He had given her a quick smile, that made her insides bubble. "Of course."

They were walking through the forest, Elena's feet echoing from the ground, while Elijah made nearly no noise at all. She huffed, when she stepped on a large leaf and it crumpled loudly underneath her.

Elijah eyed her, his lips twitching. "You will learn it eventually." He said and placed his hand on the small of her back.

At his touch, she gasped and closed her eyes. She was blushing, because now she knew how perfectly clear Elijah could hear her heartbeat and her every breath. But of course he was a gentleman and didn't say anything.

He gently pushed her forward until they stopped in the middle of a small clearing.

"Now, Elena." He said, turning to stand in front of her. "I want you to close your eyes and concentrate."

Elena did as she was told. With her eyes closed, she could smell, hear and feel him much clearer and she wanted to step forward, only one tiny little step. She would be close enough to touch him, to find out if the skin of his face felt as soft as it looked.

She heard her own heart beat sped up, while Elijah's remained constantly calm.

"Take a deep breath."

His low voice made her want to throw herself against him. She could hear the birds, the little forest animals walking in the undergrowth, but her attention was directed towards the man that stood nearly inches away from her.

"Concentrate on one heart beat, Elena."

She pressed her eyes closer together to keep herself from looking at him. She was fascinated by the way his tongue and his lips moved while he said her name or even spoke at all.

She tried to concentrate on the low and quick heart beat to her left, but Elijah's strong and calm one interfered. Whenever she tried to shut it out, it seemed like it was beating louder in her ears. After a few minutes, all she could hear was his heart beat and his breathing.

A wave of desire crashed over her and she took in a sharp breath. Elena felt the familiar tickle of her face changing and opened her eyes.

Elijah was looking at her. His jaw clenched, his eyes darker than usual, but Elena's eyes found the spot she wanted. His neck. His pulse.

Elena took a step closer to him before she could stop herself. And then the need ripped through her and she used her strength to pin him against the nearest tree.

His eyes got impossibly darker and Elena thought she saw hunger in them, but she didn't dwell on it. If he didn't want her to do, what she was doing he could stop her, but he didn't. Her hands were grasping his biceps tightly and she let her head fall between his shoulder and head. It was like she was in a trance and she noted how Elijah bared his neck for her.

She bit down. The blood, it was like nothing she had ever tasted. So sweet, so rich. This was what ambrosia must taste like, she thought. She drank greedily, while her hands slid over his shoulders and behind his neck. The mutual moan, ripping through both of their throats, caused Elena to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands immediately came around her and held her as close as possible.

She felt her back slam against another tree and when she let go of him to breath or to kiss him, she felt a pair of fangs pierce into her shoulder. She felt him everywhere. Everything around her was Elijah. She felt his fangs, his lips, his hands, his body against hers, his erection against her core.

She wanted him.

Later she wouldn't know, when she had decided to strip him off his clothes, but she'd remember her shaky hands ripping off his suit jacket, his shirt and his pants. She would remember the hunger in his eyes when he freed her off her clothes, the way his lips wandered over her body, the feeling of him entering her with a fast thrust.

She pushed herself away from the tree and together they fell onto the forest ground. Elijah's bare back on the ground and Elena seated on top of him. She straddled him with her vampire speed, while he met her with each trust, her nails scraping down his chest, leaving marks that disappeared almost immediately.

When Elena came, she cried his name out in bliss and let herself fall on top of him. The two of them lay panting on the forest floor and Elena held tightly onto him. "Damon had mentioned something about blood sharing being kind of personal." She muttered and felt the rumble in Elijah's chest as he chuckled.


End file.
